


森林触手/Zack（ZI-O背景）

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Other, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Tentacle Monsters, based on the setting of Kamen Rider Zi-O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 他不知不觉地走进了一片迷雾，雾中漂浮着这片森林独有的某种藤蔓散播的花粉，它们有极强的催眠和致幻效果，Zack正是因为呼吸了太多这样的空气而被麻痹。
Relationships: tentacle Monster/Zack (Kamen Rider Gaim)
Kudos: 8





	森林触手/Zack（ZI-O背景）

**Author's Note:**

> 性癖使然的短篇黄文  
> 逃了

他失去了时间的概念，也失去了基本的对于饥饿的感知。到底被困进这片绿色的完全不像是有边际的森林里多久了呢？Zack也并不能知道。  
他只记得阿斯拉被驱纹戒斗赶走又折返，获得了某种神秘能力，仅是挥挥手就在空气中开出一道拉链式的裂缝，随后毫不留情地把他从那道缝隙里丢了进去。  
他醒来时周围的一切都是陌生的，绿色、浓密、神秘、绝望。他试图沿路做记号，在路途大声呼喊来寻求帮助——一切都是徒劳的，除了几个显然是怪物的生命体，这片森林再没有其他能动的活物。发现怪物之后他的举动小心了许多，未知的恐惧把他的神经全部勒紧，他踏出每一步都不得不环顾四周检查，但是这森林危机四伏，他仅凭一躯肉身就等于手无寸铁的猎物落入猎人的眼里。  
他依旧能感受到疲惫，在森林里探索的时间一久，体内分泌的肾上腺素都不再管用，他的双腿开始乏力，头部也无形地变得沉重，上下眼皮打起了架，呼吸变得缓慢，眼前的景象开始模糊成绿与黑的光影。他不知不觉地走进了一片迷雾，雾中漂浮着这片森林独有的某种藤蔓散播的花粉，它们有极强的催眠和致幻效果，Zack正是因为呼吸了太多这样的空气而被麻痹。  
在他就要栽倒在枯枝腐叶丛中前一秒，数根有手腕粗细的藤蔓从迷雾的四面八方涌现出来，强有力地抓住他的四肢，把他悬空吊起。Zack的意识有一瞬间的清醒，但他的挣扎和反抗在这股神秘的森林力量下都显得徒劳。身陷囹圄的他很快又陷入了深不见底的意识朦胧，甚至连其中一根藤蔓顺利地撬开了他的双唇和牙关都没有进行任何抵抗。他仅存的一点知觉告诉他这藤蔓的顶端不像是植物，倒像是男性的性器，有着伞状的龟头和茎身的脉络，在他的口腔来回抽插。他的神智似乎被操控，在藤曼的顶端分泌出清凉的黏液的时候甚至顺从地张开了喉咙，无意识地吸吮和啜饮。他被放回到地面，跪在地上。  
他下身的裤子被纤细灵活一些的藤蔓扒下来，众多藤蔓中的一根不知道什么时候伸入到他的内裤之中，缠绕上他的阴茎，戳弄着顶端用于发泄的小孔，让意识迷蒙的Zack从鼻腔发出了一声含糊不清的呜咽。他再次尝试扭动身体摆脱这样的触碰，得到的却只是另一根藤蔓的加入，两根藤蔓像是有什么感应一般，颇有默契地一前一后对着他的性器套弄起来，而身体的反应无比诚实，很快Zack的下半身充血挺立起来，被藤蔓表面粗糙的纹路摩擦得仿佛不只是他的性器，一股痒意从他的心底一直延展向全身，巴不得获得更多更激烈的磨蹭。可是事与愿违，两根藤蔓想识破了他的想法，双双松开了他的下体，转而从他衬衫的下摆探进去，一路朝上，揪住了胸口的两粒突起。剩余的触手则替他把衬衫上的扣子一口气全部拽崩，胸口到腹部尽数裸露出来。  
“呃啊……”Zack条件反射出一声惊呼，牙齿试图闭合起来，却发现口中的东西极韧，睁眼看时才察觉它比一开始伸进来时粗了不知道多少圈，现在光是含着它就费力到下巴快要脱臼，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流淌下来，舌根被藤蔓状似龟头的部分强行压迫着，有催情效果的黏液大多数都这样被强迫着灌进了他的食道。  
在最初揪弄拉扯的刺激下，原本深褐色的两点已经泛起了红色在微凉的空气里勃起，格外火热。抚弄他乳头的两根藤蔓顶端也发生了些许变化，它们变作大大小小的吸盘，把两粒红肿包裹起来重重地吮吸，令他的乳孔不由自主地翕张，藤蔓又分泌出某种粘腻的白色液体让乳肉变得湿滑，让Zack错觉是否是自己的胸部泌出了乳汁。  
暴力吸吮给Zack带来的快感像火焰顺着脊椎跳动，被热情照顾的胸口与被完全冷落的下身形成了鲜明对比，他试图将双腿并拢些给予自己些许摩擦，却被许多藤蔓强加阻止。他的双腿被野蛮地掰开，其中一根粗壮硬实的藤蔓在他的臀缝间不紧不慢地磨蹭，把大量的黏液涂抹在本应用于排泄的肛口周围。Zack本能地意识到不好，虽然他已经无力挣扎，但还是想尽办法收紧了后孔试图阻碍藤蔓的侵入。  
这多少还是起到了效果，试图长驱直入的藤蔓受了阻碍，没能够成功推进来，于是这些有智能一样的藤蔓转变了策略，首先重新伸出枝条环住他的阴茎，让Zack如愿以偿地获得了对身前难耐的勃起的抚慰。获得大量快感的Zack不自觉地发出呻吟，听起来尤其淫荡。等到他的神经因此松懈下来，一根不过食指粗细的藤蔓悄无声息地埋入了他的后穴，飞快地泌出湿淋淋的润滑液体，然后在火热紧致的穴道里有目的地四处挤按，搜寻那块能够让它的猎物获得海水涨潮般快感的软肉。它很快如愿一场，敏锐地捕捉到肠肉一瞬间的痉挛，然后死死地在一点上施加压力。Zack的反抗意识在过于强烈的快感面前溃不成军，破碎地呢喃着“停下”“不要了”这样的字句。  
他何曾有过这样过火的淫邪体验，他的性器颤抖了两下，随后到达了高潮，由于藤蔓的施力方向，一股股精液都被喷洒在了他自己的腹部，斑斑点点的白液黏在他久经锻炼而形状优美的腹肌上。  
他的身体在高潮后瘫软下来，跪趴在枯枝败叶之中，最为粗大的藤蔓再次蠢蠢欲动地在穴口磨蹭起来，可是这次Zack已经不能控制自己的身体去抵抗，他的穴道被前面一根藤蔓开拓过后像是觉醒了新的欲望，原本就因为小藤蔓的撤出而欲求不满，现在更是蠕动着肠肉想要把更粗更大的东西吞进来。他的括约肌痉挛着把藤曼滑腻圆润的顶部试探着包裹来，热切地吸吮它，邀请它进一步向里来。藤蔓便也就不再客气，不顾阻力狠狠地肏到最深处，被过分填满的感觉让Zack几乎因为恶心而干呕出来——但他因为嘴里被堵得死死的没有能真的呕出来，作为宣泄的替代，他的眼角挤出了许多泪水，这些咸涩的液体顺着他的脸颊滑下，滴落下去。  
还没等到Zack完成适应这根过于粗大的东西，它就开始了前后操干，在进出中把每一寸肠道的褶皱都展开摊平，脆弱的肠壁在饱受痛苦中又获得了受虐般的快乐，当藤蔓进出的力道太大似的艳红的肠肉被肏到翻出来时候都还散发着激烈的热度。穴内的敏感点被不断地撞击着，引得他身前已经泄过一轮的东西又颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，从顶端泌出清水一样的前列腺液。  
一根细小的藤蔓从不知道哪里伸出来，先是圈紧了他阴茎的底部，随后又好像感觉不够过分似的从顶端的马眼钻了进去。细小的刺痛像一把细刀戳进了他的神经，他一下子痛得又落下来泪来，眼角更加红了，眉头紧皱着。他的后穴被大起大合地操进操出，渐渐地他都不再能够感知到痛或者爽，只是无意识地抬起臀部去迎合这根凶器。在他嘴里肆虐多时的藤曼不知道什么离开了，他剧烈地呛咳着，张口时发出的声音十分嘶哑，“求求你，让我……让我射……”  
他不知道藤蔓是否听得懂他的话语，但是事到如今他也并没有什么其他的办法，他看着自己因为被堵塞住出口而胀得通红的性器，痛苦的感知超过了一切，他已经顾不上其他什么，他只想被被放开这样的束缚而获得前面的解脱罢了。  
所幸藤蔓好像的确能听懂他的言语，那根细小的藤蔓在他窄小的孔眼里最后旋转了几下，然后抽了出来。于此同时，几根类似的藤蔓快速地在他的阴茎上快速地套弄了两下，他这才终于如释重负地再次射了出来。他的意识像被虹吸，在高潮到达的瞬间只剩下一片空白，甚至没有注意到身后的甬道里，粗大的藤蔓又全力地一插到底，抵在最深的地方重重地碾了几下，同样释放出了一大股微凉的黏液，藤蔓像高潮一样抽搐着，吐出的液体多到根本装不下，沿着肛口与藤蔓之间的缝隙淅淅沥沥地流淌下来，把他的臀部搞得一团糟。  
精疲力竭的Zack甚至没有意识到藤蔓到底是什么时候完全撤走的。他的眼前一黑，不顾自己毫无蔽体之物就直接倒在了被他的诸种体液和藤蔓一起搞得一团泞湿的枯枝落叶之间，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
